Carpe Diem
by kowala
Summary: fiction Hermione / Drago. Les parents d'Hermione sont tués par des mangemorts. C'est le début de beaucoup de changements pour elle... Désolé, je suis vraiment pas doué pour les résumé...
1. Chapter 1

**Carpe Diem**

**V**_oilà ma première fiction. Une fiction de plus sur le couple Hermione / Drago (c'est mon préféré). Soyez un peu indulgent pour les fautes, j'essaie d'en faire le mois possible mais j'ai beau relire j'en vois pas (pourtant, je sais qu'il y en a !!)_

_Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture et s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, laissez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez !!_

_Bonne lecture !!_

_Chapitre 1 :__ Triste sort_

Hermione s'affaissa dans son lit. Malgré la guerre, elle n'avait pas perdu ses bonnes attitudes. Elle était en train de relire _L'Histoire de la magie _de Bathilda Tourdesac pour la seconde fois depuis le début des vacances. Elle s'était promis d'obtenir les aspics haut la main pour pouvoir faire des études de médicomagie. Sauver des vies, c'était son rêve. Elle profitait donc du fait que ses deux parents soit absent pour réviser. Comme elle ne les voyait que deux mois par an, elle essayait de passer un maximum de temps avec eux.

Ces parents, dentistes étaient d'une douceur extraordinaire, et surtout, ils étaient très compréhensifs. Ne connaissant le monde magique que par les dires de leur fille, il lui laisser un libre mouvement soucieux de la réussite de leur enfant unique.

Ainsi, elle passait la plupart de ses vacances en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis Harry Potter et Ron Weasley pour rechercher le moyen de venir à bout de Lord Voldemort, le mage noir responsable de la guerre en Angleterre.

Soudain, elle entendit le cliquetis de la porte d'entré:

- « Chérie ! Nous sommes rentrés ! Lui cria son père

- J'arrive ! » Répondit Hermione. Elle marqua la page de son livre et descendit à la rencontre de ses parents en courant presque. Elle portait aujourd'hui un jean un peu trop grand pour elle qui était maintenu par une ceinture. Son t-shirt blanc uni devait également faire deux taille de plus qu'elle. Ses cheveux châtains toujours aussi indomptable et ébouriffés étaient relevés en une queue de cheval, dégageant ainsi son visage.

Hermione sourit en apercevant ses parents. C'était un sourire remplit de joie de vivre car en dépit de la guerre, elle était heureuse d'être en leurs présence.

- « Comment était votre journée ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Nous avons profité de cette sortie pour aller t'acheter quelques vêtements comme je sais que tu détestes faire du shopping. Lui répondit sa mère un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh ! Merci maman. C'est vrai que j'en avais bien besoin !

- Et toi ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant notre absence?

- Rien de particulier. J'ai surtout révisé mes cours pour pouvoir m'avancer dans le programme.

- Chérie, nous sommes fières de toi! Lui dit tendrement son père.

Hermione sourit à ses parents. Cette année aussi, elle ne les décevrait pas.

- Nous somme invités dans une semaine chez les Mc Kenzie pour le dîner. Tu viendras avec nous?

Le sourire d'Hermione se transforma en une mimique. Elle détestait les Mc Kenzie. Ces derniers étaient du genre « Je suis intelligent et toi tu es idiot, en fait je suis supérieur à toi ». C'était en quelque sorte, les serpentards, les sangs purs chez les sorciers pensa Hermione.

- Je préférerais vraiment commander une pizza et regarder un bon film que d'aller chez eux. Finit-elle par dire.

Ses parents lui sourire d'un air entendu et acquièsèrent d'un geste de la tête.

- Comme tu voudras chérie ».

Les jours passèrent paisiblement et le lundi 24 juillet arriva enfin. Ce jour était quasiment identique aux autres. Hermione s'était levé à huit heures et prit son petit déjeuner avec ses parents. Par la suite, elle avait pris ses livres de magie et s'était installée dans le jardin pour lire et faire ses devoirs. A midi, ses parents l'avaient appelé pour déjeuner. Son père en excellent cuisinier avait préparé un cornish pastry. Ses parents et elle s'était tout simplement régalés. Après s'être copieusement rempli le ventre, la griffondor avait aidé sa mère à débarrasser la table t à faire la vaisselle grâce à un sort que Molly, la mère de Ron lui avait appris. Elle était ensuite sortie se promener, histoire de marcher et discuter un peu. Puis ensemble, ils étaient rentrés.

Monsieur et madame Granger s'étaient préparés vers dix huit heures pour aller dîner chez les Mc Kenzie. Monsieur Ganger portait un costume bleu nuit très élégant néanmoins sans cravate pour paraître plus détendu. Quant à la mère d'Hermione, elle portait ce soir là une longue robe couleur crevette et s'était pour le plus grand bonheur de son mari, maquillé légèrement. A dix neuf heures tapantes, Hermione embrassa ses parents.

- « Ne dors pas trop tard ma chérie. Lui recommanda sa mère.

- Et n'oublie pas de te laver les dents avant de dormir ma puce. Rajouta son père.

- Papa, maman, je n'ai plu dix ans ! Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Passez une bonne soirée ! Rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur sur le coin des lèvres

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça chérie, elle sera excellente » lui dit sa mère en rentrant dans son jeu.

Les parents d'Hermione n'aimaient pas non plus les Mc Kenzie à cause de leurs manières aristocrates et leur tendance à se croire au dessus des autres. Cependant Mr et Mme Granger lui fermaient souvent le « caquet » en s'informant sur leur fils aîné. En effet, celui-ci n'avait pu finir sa scolarité faute de notes satisfaisantes et son casier judiciaire n'était plus très vierge.

Quand ses parents furent parti, Hermione saisit son téléphone et commanda une pizza aux olives, sa préférée. En attendant le livreur, elle décida de peaufiner son devoir de métamorphoses.

Une heure plus tard, elle était devant sa porte remerciant le livreur. Elle choisit alors un DVD, un bon film humoristique malgré que ce ne soit pas son genre et s'installa devant la télévision, une part de pizza dans une main et une canette de soda dans l'autre. Cette soirée s'annonçait paisible.

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qui l'a dérangeait à cette heure? Elle attrapa son téléphone grâce à un accio impeccable tout en songeant que si elle utilisait la magie pour ses moindres gestes, elle prendre quelques kilos rapidement.

- « Allo ? Demanda Hermione.

- Mr Mc Kenzie à l'appareil. Pourrais-je parler à Mr ou Mme Granger je vous prie?

- Mr Mc Kenzie ? Mes parents sont sorti il y a de cela une heure et demi pour assister à votre dîner. Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés? Demanda Hermione alors qu'une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahissait.

- Miss Granger? Vos parents n'ont aucun sens de la ponctualité ! Nous ne les attendrons pas d'avantage !

- Très bien Mr Mc Kenzie. Passez une bonne soirée » dit la rouge et or tel un automate alors que son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché.

Hermione réfléchissait. Où diable étaient ses parents? Contrairement à ce qu'avait affirmé Mc Kenzie, ses parents n'ont jamais été en retard. La panique et surtout la peur la gagnaient de plus en plus. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver en ces temps ci. C'est en ayant le cœur battant la chamade qu'elle mit ses chaussures ainsi qu'une veste et sorti dehors. Tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite, elle se mit à courir dans la rue…

La maison des Mc Kenzie se situer à trois minutes en voiture et vingt à pied.

Hermione ne faisait que rarement du sport. Le seul qu'elle pouvait pratiquer à Poudlard était le quidditch, mais non seulement elle trouvait ce jeu stupide et dangereux, mais elle avait également le vertige. Alors vu ses performance sur un balai, elle avait choisi de ne pas prendre cette matière au profit de l'arithmétique. Mais aujourd'hui elle se rendit compte qu'un peu de sport lui ferait dut car elle soufflait comme un bœuf.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour reposer ses poumons. Elle n'avait couru que quelques minutes et ses derniers étaient déjà en feu. Elle décida donc de continuer son chemin en marchant quand soudain elle frissonna. Elle pensa tout d'abord que c'était dû à son inquiétude mais s'aperçut bientôt que ces frissons n'étaient dus qu'à la pratique de magie. Elle oublia alors sa fatigue et se mit à courir une seconde fois. Quand elle arriva au tournant, elle se figea de stupeur. Elle était tout simplement pétrifiée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Dans cette rue, c'était un avant goût de l'apocalypse. Des dizaines de maisons étaient en ruine. Des voitures renversées e une faille profonde s'était crée au milieu de la route.

Quelques dizaines de morts étaient alignés sur la route et d'autres blessés regardaient la scène qui s'offrait à eux d'air air vide. C'était des moldus qui venaient de subir un sort d'amnésie avant d'être transférés à la clinique du coin. Des sorciers s'activaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour essayer de réparer au mieux les dégâts.

Hermione quitta sa torpeur et se dirigea vers un sorcier tremblant de tout son corps.

- « Que s'est-il passé ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Le sorcier l'a regarda d'un air suspicieux, craignant sûrement avoir affaire à un énième moldu blessé le questionnant sur ses agissements mais lorsqu' il vit sa baguette, il répondit d'une voix triste :

- « Une nouvelle attaque de mangemorts. En fait, c'est la plus meurtrière ».

Hermione se retourna lentement. Elle avait peur de voir ses parents sur la liste des blessés. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de voir ses parents entre les morts. Quelques instants plus tard, elle demanda à nouveau au sorcier :

- « Y a-t-il une liste des blessés ?

- Oui la voici. Il lui tendit alors le parchemin. Le nom des blessés étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique. Hermione la contempla quelques instants avant de chercher les noms commençant par G. Il n'y en avait pas.

Un instant, la jeune fille voulu sauter de joie mais un huitième de seconde plus tard, son cœur se serra tel un étau. Elle priait intérieurement de ne pas les trouver morts, qu'ils étaient juste en train de l'attendre à la maison. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut même envie de rentrer chez elle mais ses jambes la guidaient inévitablement vers les cadavres alignés.

Quand elle arriva à hauteur du premier, elle ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration, compta jusqu'à trois et rouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était ni sa mère, ni son père. Non, c'était une jeune enfant, victime des mangemorts. Un enfant dont la seule erreur fut d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. S'il ne se trouvait pas parmi ces cadavres, Hermione aurait juré qu'il dormait seulement.

Au deuxième corps, elle recommença les mêmes gestes et fut une fois de plus soulagé de ne pas reconnaître un des ses parents. Puis vint le troisième, quatrième, cinquième et toujours pas de visages familiers.

Mais quand vint le sixième, une étrange sensation envahit la jeune fille. Une sensation de malheur imminent. Elle compta alors jusqu'à trois plus lentement que précédemment puis ouvrit doucement les yeux. A la vue du corps, elle tomba à genoux er ses larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse y résister. Sa mère était couchée là. Elle arborait une expression tranquille. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'être surprise avant de mourir. A quelques mètres de là, Hermione aperçut le cadavre de son père.

Elle savait qu'elle allait les retrouver mort depuis qu'elle avait consulté la liste des blessés, ou peut-être lorsqu'elle avait aperçut cette scène de désolation, ou peut-être encore quand les Mc kenzie avait appelé. Cependant, la jeune fille maintenant orpheline ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils soient autre part.

Ce n'était plus des larmes mais des ruisseaux qui inondaient son visage. Elle ferma alors les yeux de ses parents puis sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Enterrement

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_Voila enfin le deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous_**

**Tout d'abord un gros merci à Sandra pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment très plaisir !! J'espère que l'histoire te plaira !!!**

Carpe Diem

Chapitre 2 : Enterrement

Hermione sursauta dans son sommeil et se releva brusquement. Elle regarda l'horloge. Il était quatre heures du matin. Une fois de plus, elle venait de faire un cauchemar concernant la mort de ses parents.

Elle se leva doucement, faisant garde à ne pas réveillé Ginny et s'adossa à la fenêtre pour contempler le ciel noir. Le ciel était la seule chose qui l'apaisait dans ses moments d'angoisse.

Cela faisait aujourd'hui une semaine que ses parents ont été assassinés par les mangemorts. Cela faisait une semaine que les Weasley l'hébergeaient.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}Flash back{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

-« C'est un auror qui l'a emporté à Saint Mangouste. D'après Arthur, elle a été retrouvée inanimée près des corps de ses parents. La pauvre, elle n'a pas eu de chance, ses deux parents en même temps. Arthur l'a vu et a demander l'autorisation de la ramener à la maison.

Hermione reconnu la voix de Molly Weasley. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là et à qui parlait la mère de son ami. Soudain la mort de ses parents lui revint en mémoire.

Elle n'eut pas la force, ni le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait fuir cette triste réalité. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire grand-chose, des larmes se sont mises à couler le long de ses joues. Molly dû les apercevoir car elle s'adressa précipitamment à la griffondor :

- Chérie tu es réveillé ? Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour tout ce qui t'arrive. Et puis nous serons toujours là pour toi. »

Seul des sanglots lui répondirent.

Quand la jeune fille fut calmée, Harry, Ron et Ginny montèrent la voir :

-« Mione tu te sens mieux ? lui demanda Harry

- Tu sais Hermione, nous sommes tes amis. Nous serons toujours là pour toi. Alors si tu as besoin de vider ton sac, n'hésite pas. Ajouta Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ron qui l'a regardait d'air gêné, maladroit lui dit :

- Ouais…Tu peux tout nous dire !

- Merci…je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous » leur répondit Hermione.

Elle leur raconta tout ce qui s'est passé ce lundi là, l'angoisse qui l'avait submergé lors de l'appel de Mr Mc Kenzie, et le terrible sentiment de vide puis la douleur poignardante lorsqu'elle avait aperçu ses parents parmi les morts. Elle ne négligea aucun détail.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}Fi du flash back{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ses amis s'étaient occupés d'elle toute la semaine. Ils l'avaient réconforté quand elle en avait besoin, lui changeaient les idées, essayaient de la faire rire. Bien sûr, elle ne riait pas, mais elle esquissait de temps en temps un sourire crispé même s'il ressemblait plus tôt à une grimace.

Mais aujourd'hui elle allait changer. Elle ne voulait plus ses regards de pitié que lui laçaient Harry et les Weasley.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'enterrement de ses parents, et elle allait leur rendre un dernier hommage. Un hommage digne de ses parents.

Elle regarda l'heure une seconde fois : il était 4h30. Elle souffla un bon coup et décida de transplaner chez elle. Elle se vêtue d'une cape et descendit sans un bruit dans la cuisine pour ne réveiller Ginny ou le reste des habitants du terrier.

Quand elle arriva à destination, elle inspira un bon coup car non seulement elle détestait le transplanage, mais elle ressentait une certaine appréhension à l'idée de retourner chez elle

Quelques instants plus tard, elle disparut dans un PLOP ! sonore.

Elle avait transplané directement à l'intérieur de la maison car il n'y avait aucun sort anti transplanage. Elle visita la maison telle une étrangère. Cependant, elle en put se résoudre à entrer dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle avait l'impression de violer leur intimité.

Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre chercher ses effets personnels. Elle rassembla tout s'abord ses affaires scolaires, ses livres, ses cours et son nécessaire à potions. Puis elle ouvrit son armoire. Celle-ci comportait essentiellement des vêtements d'été, des t-shirts amples et des jeans usés. Hermione les contempla quelques instants puis détourna le regard.

Elle ne put se résoudre à les emporter, car ces vêtements représentaient pour elle l'insouciance, la joie de vivre et cette partie de la griffondor était morte en même temps que ses parents.

Soudain, un sac attira son attention. Il comportait les vêtements que lui avaient offerts ses parents quelques jours auparavant. Il y avait une tenue complète. Tout d'abord des sous vêtements blanc. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent légèrement à leur vue. Elle savait que sa mère voulait secrètement la faire changer de look, pour qu'elle soit plus féminine. La jeune fille imagina un instant le désarroi de sa mère en train de choisir une culotte pour sa fille. Osé ou simple ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un sous vêtement. Finalement, elle avait opté pour une petite culotte sexy mais blanche, couleur de la pureté, de l'innocence…

Il y avait également un pantacourt et un top, tout deux blancs également et moulant.

Elle les mit dans sa valise. Elle prit également ses uniformes du collège malgré qu'ils soient un peu petits, mais s'est-on jamais, peut-être en aurait-elle besoin. Il n'y avait plus rien à prendre dans son armoire. Elle nota mentalement d'aller prochainement au chemin de traverse refaire sa garde robe.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa commode où elle extirpa son album photo ainsi que différentes lettres qu'elle avait reçu de ses amis au cours de ses six dernières années.

Quand elle ouvrit le second tiroir, elle vit avec surprise un coffret complet de maquillage. Encore un présent de sa mère. En effet, lorsqu'Hermione lui avait raconté l'effet qu'elle avait produit au cours du bal de quatrième année, sa mère avait insisté pour lui offrir ce coffret prétextant le fait que sa fille n'est plus à emprunter du maquillage à ses amies, et lui souhaitant en faire bonne usage. Elle avait oublié que le maquillage pouvait se pratiquer par la magie. Bien sûr, Hermione ne l'avait jamais utilisé. En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais ouvert. Elle mit ce dernier dans sa valise.

La jeune femme jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Elle lui rappelait tous les bons moments passés avec ses parents. Cela lui faisait mal, elle ne voulait plus rester ici. Elle jeta alors un reducto à sa valise puis un sort d'allégement, la mit dans sa poche et transplana au Terrier.

Elle se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée. Elle hésita à toquer car elle ne voulait pas les réveiller et elle ne savait pas l'heure. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, et Ron, livide comme jamais lança un petit cri, digne d'une fille.

-« Hermione ! Ou étais-tu bon sang ?! Tu vas bien au moins ?

- Oh ! Ron, vous êtes réveillés ?

Celui-ci souffla, reprit quelques couleurs et prévins les autres de l'arrivée de leur amie.

- Hermione il est 9 heures et puis, il fait jour, il ne peut pas être six heures du matin !

- je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir causé cette frayeur. Dit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Hermione chérie, ne refait plus ça s'il te plait, lui dit Molly. Et puis, où étais-tu ?

- Je suis allée faire un tour chez moi leur dit-elle.

Mrs Weasley l'a regarda d'un air compatissant puis lui dit :

- Allez, il faut que tu manges pour être en forme aujourd'hui.

Hermione prit un toast pour faire plaisir à la mère de son ami, mais n'en mangea que la moitié.

- Je vais aller me préparer pour tout à l'heure » dit-elle.

Hermione monta dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Elle avait décidé de s'habiller comme sa mère l'aurait voulu. Elle sortit alors les vêtements offerts deux semaines plus tôt et les enfila. Elle se regarda ensuite dans le miroir. Ces vêtements moulaient légèrement son corps. Ils laissaient deviner un ventre plat et dévoilaient de fins mollets et de fragiles chevilles.

Face à son reflet, se souvint que son père avait été agréablement surpris lorsqu'un jour, elle avait daigné se coiffer. En général, elle se contentait de les relevaient en faisant une queue de cheval.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils. Les formules et potions de soin de beauté, ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle n'en connaissait que très peu. Elle appela alors Ginny :

- « Ginny ?! Peux-tu venir un instant ?

- J'arrive ! Répondit cette dernière. Quand elle fut devant sa chambre, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise, et surtout de perplexité, mais elle ne posa cependant aucune question, de peur de blesser son amie.

- Ouaou ! Tu es magnifique !

- Merci Gin'. Je voulais te demander si tu connaissais quelques sorts pour dompter ces cheveux ?

Hermione soupira en voyant le visage de la rouquine qui était franchement étonné.

- C'est pour faire plaisir à mes parents…annonça-t-elle d'une voix inaudible.

Ginny lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- Laisse moi t'aidez »

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione avait une chevelure d'un châtain éclatant. Ses cheveux était soigneusement ondulés et lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle remercia alors son amie et continua de se préparer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle descendit dans la cuisine pour retrouver Harry et les Weasley. Quand ces derniers l'aperçurent, ils restèrent bouche bée. Hermione se doutait que Ginny leur avait parlé de ses vêtements mais son maquillage –même s'il était très léger- avait dû faire sensation.

En effet, contre toute attente, Hermione s'était maquillé principalement les yeux et en noir, la seule couleur qui rappelait le deuil. Ces yeux étaient ainsi mis en avant. Ils brillaient d'une lueur triste, comme si la jeune fille se retenait à chaque instant pour ne pas pleurer.

D'une manière générale, quiconque aurait aperçut Hermione l'aurait jugé étrange. Le blanc de ses habits et le noir de ses yeux ne faisaient pas vraiment bon ménage ensemble, mais c'est une façon pour la griffondor de rendre un hommage digne de ses parents.

- « Vous êtes prêts ? demanda timidement Hermione.

Après s'être remis de leur surprise, Mrs Weasley lui répondit :

- Oui, on y va.

La cérémonie se passa sans incident et seulement en compagnie de sorcier. Hermione n'avait pas de famille assez proche et n'avait pas pris la peine de prévenir les amis de ses parents. Ainsi, seuls Harry, les Weasley, Hagrid et quelques autres membres de l'ordre du phoenix étaient présents. Ces derniers jetaient souvent des regards en coin à hermione pour détailler son accoutrement, mais ne s'en préoccupaient pas, pensant non sans raison que c'était dû au choc de la perte de ses parents.

Hermione ne versa pas une larme. Non pas qu'elle ne fut pas triste, mais elle avait jugé qu'elle avait assez pleuré durant cette semaine, et les pleurs ne feraient pas revenir ses parents. Avec cette enterrement, c'est une nouvelle page de sa vie qui se tourne, et une nouvelle qui commençait, avec une Hermione différente, plus forte de l'extérieur mais dont le cœur sera longtemps brisé.

Elle s était jurée intérieurement de venger la morts de ses parents et de toute les victimes des mangemorts en combattant le mage noir et ses serviteurs.

- « Hermione, puis-je te parler ? Lui demanda doucement Arthur Weasley.

- Oui…répondit-elle d'une voix absente.

- Et bien, pour les moldus, tu es mineur alors je crois qu'il te faut un tuteur.

- Ah ! Hermione commença à paniquer. Qu'allez-t-elle faire s'il lui donner comme tuteur un moldu ! De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas d'un responsable. Seuls ses parents pouvaient lui donner des ordres. Voyant sa panique, Mr Weasley ajouta :

- Je pensais que tu ne souhaiterais pas être sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un donc je me suis dit que je pourrais être ton tuteur, et comme tu es majeure dans notre monde, je n'aurais en quelques sortes aucune responsabilité sur toi.

- Cela m'arrangerais vraiment que cous agissiez de la sorte. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

- Tu sais Hermione, c'est normal. Pour nous, tu fais partie de la famille depuis longtemps.

- Merci.

- Je m'occuperais donc de ton héritage. J'imagine que tu pourras toucher à ton bien dès tes dix huit ans ! ». Hermione acquiesça. Mr Weasley lui avait enlevé une épine du pied.

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_Voila, j'espère que ca vous a plu. Au prochain chapitre, il y aura une brève apparition de Drago normalement._**

**_Ah oui…laissez de reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ! _**

**_A bientôt_**


	3. Le chemin de Traverse

**Voila le troisième chapitre!!**

**Un grand merci à Sandra et à Camille Malefoy pour leur review. Ca m'a fait vraiment super plaisir!! Je réponds à ta question Sandra en fin de chapitre ok?**

**Bonne lecture a tous!**

**Carpe Diem**

Chapitre 3 : Le Chemin de Traverse

De puis sa plus tendre enfance, les parents d'Hermione avaient mis de côté un peu d'argent dans un compte destiné à leur fille pour qu'elle puisse étudier sans avoir de soucis financier. Elle pouvait y accéder quand elle el voulait, mais jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'en avait jamais eu l'utilité. Cependant aujourd'hui, ces parents n'étaient pas là pour lui payer ses affaires scolaires ou ses vêtements. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de ce rendre aujourd'hui dans le monde moldu pour retirer de l'argent.

- Hermione, je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète mais ou vas-tu ? lui demanda Ginny Weasley.

- Il faut que j'aille dans le côté moldu pour retirer de l'argent. Il me faut une nouvelle garde robe, répondit-elle en grimaçant. Elle détestait vraiment les magasins.

- Oh ! Tu vas faire du shopping toute seule ? Il faut toujours quelqu'un pour te conseiller…dis…je peux venir ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait !! suplia la rouquine.

- Bien sûr Gin'.

- Super, on se fait notre journée entre fille ! Je vais prévenir maman.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête. Elle avait voulu sortir seule pour fuir l'atmosphère confiné de la maison mais elle n'avait pas sut dire non à son amie. Elle se consola néanmoins sachant que Ron ne sera pas avec eux, pas qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec ses amis mais ce dernier se faisait chaque jour de plus en plus protecteur, possessif presque envers elle, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny revint, un sourire aux lèvres !

- Les hiboux de Poudlard viennent d'arriver. On peut aller chercher nos fournitures, et…je me suis débrouillée pour qu'Harry et Ron partent seul acheter leurs fournitures, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Hermione sourit. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée cette journée entre fille. Ginny malgré son caractère trop enthousiaste, était une jeune fille au cœur d'or. Elle arrivait à comprendre son amie sans que celle-ci n'ait à lui dire quoi que ce soit.

- Allez jeune fille, on ne rêve pas. Il faudra se dépêcher pour ne pas rentrer trop tard e-t inquiéter les parents. Et puis, avec les temps qu'il court, mieux vaut être prudent.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Les deux jeunes filles se préparèrent : Ginny se brossa les cheveux alors qu'Hermione se les ondulaient à l'aide d'un sort. Cette dernière se mit une nouvelle couche de mascara, allongeant ainsi ses cils et mettant en valeur ses grands yeux chocolat. Le maquillage était pour elle symbole de deuil.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux amis disaient au revoir aux habitants du Terrier :

- Les filles, faîtes bien attention à vous. Leur disait Molly d'une voix anxieuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, si on voit le moindre problème, on transplane directement ici et on n'intervient pas, la rassura Ginny.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous accompagne Harry et moi ? leur demanda Ron en jetant des regards insistant à Hermione qui ne disait rien depuis quelques minutes déjà. La jeune fille était agaçait d'entendre le même refrain –surtout celui de Ron- depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oui Ron, nous sommes sûres ! Et maintenant on y va si vous ne voulez pas que l'on rentre trop tard !

Sur ce, la rouquine attrapa le bras gauche de son amie et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir. En effet, n'ayant pas encore son permis de transplanage, elle devait utiliser le transplanage d'escorte. Ginny ressentit une étrange douleur au niveau du nombril puis eut l'impression que ses poumons se comprimaient. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et eut l'agréable surprise de se trouver dans une ruelle de Londres.

Ginny qui n'avait et que de très rares occasions de visiter le monde moldu, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer en voyant les bâtiments. Alors que les habitations sorcières paraissent millénaires, les habitations moldues impressionnaient surtout par leur taille.

- Ouaou ! Hermione, comment ces bâtiment tiennent debout sans magie ?

- La science Ginny, la science !

- C'est magnifique !

Lorsqu'elle au guichet électronique, Hermione inséra sa carte et sous l'œil attentif de son amie, composa son code. Quand elle retira l'argent, Ginny s'exclama :

- Mais c'est de la magie !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est de l'électronique tout ça.

- De quoi ? L'élénotrik ?

- L'électronique Ginny !

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je suis sûre que c'est une forme de magie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi ton père s'intéresse aux moldus maintenant.

- J'avoue, c'est très intéressant, mais mon père est quand même un cas isolé.

- Mouais. Allez dépêches-toi, maintenant, direction Gringotts.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent au célèbre bar, Hermione et Ginny saluèrent Tomle barman puis se dirigèrent vers la petite cours où se situer le mur magique. Ginny tapota les briques à l'aide de sa baguette et ensemble, elles traversèrent l'arcade.

L'ambiance dans le chemin de Traverse était différente d'il y a quelques années, mais elle n'était pas aussi sinistre que l'année précédente. En effet, depuis le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, la population sorcière se faisait plus prévenante et évitait les sorties inutiles. Cependant, les gens s'étaient peu à peu habitués à cette tension permanente.

Les deux griffondors se rendirent d'un pas rapide à la banque des sorciers, où un gobelin les accueilli d'un ton froid :

- Vous êtes là pour… ?

- Faire un change d'argent, lui répondit la concerné.

Le gobelin regarda d'un œil suspicieux les deux jeunes femmes et déclara :

- Les mineurs doivent-être accompagnés. Au revoir.

- Si vous ne pouvez faire votre travail correctement, laissez-moi parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle présenta sa baguette d'un geste vif et rageur et ajouta :

- Je suis majeur, et Ginny m'accompagne.

Le gobelin examina la baguette et procéda en suite au change d'argent. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles sortirent de la banque et soufflèrent d'une manière peu élégante.

- Ffiou ! Pas commode ces gobelins, chuchota la rouquine.

- Oui, ils ont vraiment la tête dure.

- Alors Mione, dis-moi qu'elle est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

- Jai pensé que l'on pourrait s'occuper des affaires scolaires le matin. On mange ensuite au chaudron baveur puis on s'occupe des vêtements cet après midi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Oui, je suis d'accord, que te faut-il exactement ?

- Il faut que je refasse au complet ma garde robe. Et j'ai besoin de nouvelles chaussures. Et toi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Ginny souffla bruyamment. Ses parents étaient loin d'être riche, et cette guerre qui s'annonçait n'arrangeait rien.

- Non, non…je n'ai besoin de rien.

Hermione nota mentalement de lui acheter un petit cadeau pour la remercier de l'avoir accompagné.

Les deux élèves prirent alors la direction de la librairie Fleury et Bott où ils achetèrent leurs manuels scolaires. Les livres étaient pour Hermione un moyen d'échapper au moment présent, c'est pour cela que a jeune femme prit le temps de déambuler entre les étagères, laissant son amie seule au milieu de livres traitant sur le bien-être et la beauté.

Hermione acheta certains livres qui avaient attirés son attention, notamment _L'Angleterre dans les ténèbres_ et _Magie noire, magie blanche, quelles différences_ _?_ puis sortit avec Ginny pour se rendre chez l'apothicaire. L'ambiance y était assez sinistre, accentuée par la trop basse température nécessaire pour certains ingrédients. Elles achetèrent ce dont elles avaient besoin pour le cours de potion et sortirent rapidement :

- Brrr ! Cet apothicaire me rappelle la chauve souris !

- Courage, tu n'as plus que deux ans à le supporter !

- Pff…facile à dire. Oh, il est déjà 11h30 !

- Déjà, c'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite. On va manger au Chaudron Baveur ?

- Oui, je commence à avoir faim.

- Tu n'es pas la sœur de Ron pour rien !

Au Chaudron Baveur, les deux amies commandèrent des sandwichs ressemblant étrangement au cheeseburger, mais avec des crudités qu'Hermione n'avait jamais aperçu auparavant. Les deux jeunes filles déjeunèrent dans une atmosphère détendue, parlant de tout et de rien.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ POV Ginny§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Vers 11h30, nous nous rendîmes au Chaudron Baveur pour déjeuner. Au fur et à mesure des heures, Hermione quittait sa torpeur et sa mélancolie. Elle arborait toujours un visage impassible mais ses traits se détendaient légèrement, et elle esquissait ici et là un sourire. _Merlin, merci, mes efforts pour rendre cette journée joyeuse ont été récompensés ! _

Nous avons beaucoup parlé du monde moldu car j'avoue, ce que j'ai vu m'a énormément fasciné, mais la déclaration qu'Hermione m'a faîtes m'a quelque peu déstabilisé :

- Les moldus ont su se débrouillé sans la magie. Leurs inventions sont assez impressionnantes.

- C'est sûr que c'est fascinant…plus tard, j'aimerais habiter à proximité d'une ville moldu…

- Hmmm, pour a part, plus rien ne m'y attache, et je souhaiterais y mettre le pied le moins possible, m'a-t-elle dit d'une voix lointaine.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Lui demandais-je doucement.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas…mais quand nous y sommes allé tout à l'heure, je me sentais comme une étrangère, comme une indésirable….

Elle n'était pas triste en disant cela, elle avait plus tôt l'air nostalgique. Je ne sus comment réagir, j'optais alors pour le silence.

Mis à part ce petit malaise, tout ce déroula normalement et trois quart d'heure plus tard, nous sortîmes du célèbre endroit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Fin du POV Ginny§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de se rendre chez madame Guipure qui fabriquait tout les vêtements de sorciers. Après avoir pris ses mesures, madame Guipure lui posa quelques questions sur le genre de vêtements qu'il lui fallait :

- Mademoiselle, que voulez-vous comme vêtements ?

- J'aurais besoin d'une ou deux capes et quelques robes de sorciers.

La vendeuse lui proposa alors plusieurs modèles de capes.

- Vous êtes élèves à Poudlard ?

Quand Hermione répondit d'un hochement de tête, celle-ci ajouta :

- Je vous conseillerai une cape légère que vous utiliserez au collège et une cape de voyage, plus chaude. Tenez, regardez ce modèle là, il vous va bien.

Le choix fut difficile car toutes les capes se ressemblaient. Hermione n'étant pas habituée à acheter, elle ne sut laquelle choisir. Madame Guipure lui en ramenait d'autres et le choix ne se faisait que plus dur. Mais au bout d'un moment, la vendeuse revint un sourire.

Elle lu avait présentait une cape légère noire qui frôlait légèrement le parterre. Beaucoup plus évasé que les capes habituelles, elle tournoyait élégamment quand elle marchait.

- Hermione, cette cape te va à merveille. Je crois que tu as trouvé la perle rare car elle ne ressemble à aucune de ce que tu as essayé et c'est celle là qui te vas le mieux !

Elle décida donc de l'acheter. Elle prit également une cape de voyage de couleur bordeaux, des robes, de la plus courte à la plus longue, des uniformes et autres vêtements nécessaires à sa garde-robe.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§POV Drago Malefoy§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'avais décidé cette après-midi de fuir l'atmosphère de plus en plus étouffante du manoir, à mesure que le nombre de résidents augmentait. Je suis donc aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse, déambulant parmi les boutiques de moins en moins attrayantes.

Après avoir vu les nouveautés dans le magasin de quidditch et y avoir renouvelé mon nécessaire à balai, je décidais de me rendre chez madame Guipure où je pouvais dépenser mon argent en vêtements.

Alors que j'examinais les robes de sorciers, je vis une jeune femme essayait différentes capes. En fait, je ne pouvais apercevoir que son dos où de magnifique cheveux châtains ondulés trônaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ces cheveux, ou devrais-je dire cette chevelure ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une belle femme. De plus, sa façon de se tenir ne la rendait que plus majestueuse.

De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais entendre sa voix, mais elle semblait discuté avec quelqu'un sur les différentes capes essayées, mais apparemment, aucune ne convenait.

Je me suis rappelé alors d'une cape que j'avais aperçu plus tôt, une cape noire, unique en son genre. J'avais demandé le modèle masculin, mais il n'y en avait pas. C'était dommage, car c'est une cape digne d'un Malefoy.

Voyant que madame Guipure approchait, et que la jeune femme était toujours hésitante, je saisi la fameuse cape et ordonnais à la vendeuse de la présenter à sa cliente, qui me captivait quelque peu. Celle-ci s'exécuta, et j'eus la satisfaction de voir que la jeune femme semblait ravie et avait décidé de l'acheter.

Je retournais alors à mes robes tout en réfléchissant à l'identité de la femme aux cheveux châtains. Je connaissais la plupart des familles à sang-purs de l'Angleterre, mais malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à lui donner une identité. Chose troublante, car j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ses cheveux quelque part…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Fin du POV Drago Malefoy §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les deux griffondors se rendirent ensuite au magasin de chaussures. Hermione qui portait ce jour-là des bottes à talons appartenant à Ginny réalisa qu'elle avait effectué les essayages de ces habits avec ces chaussures. Elle devait donc prendre en compte la taille de ses robes et capes. Elle ne pouvait donc qu'acheter des chaussures à talons.

La jeune femme choisit une paire de chaussures et une paire de bottes tout deux noires et emprunt d'une certaine élégance.

Hermione acheta également une paire de chaussures d'un gris métallisé avec des lueurs argentées pour Ginny. En effet, elle avait vu son amie la contempler avec avidité, mais quand elle avait aperçu le prix, elle avait légèrement pâli et s'était éloignée de l'étagère d'un geste un peu rageur.

Quand elles eurent fait le tour des boutiques, elles se rendirent chez Florian Fortârome, le glacier. Elles étaient toutes les deux épuisées par cette folle journée, mais alors que Ginny était aussi excitée qu'une puce, les yeux brillant d'une lueur euphorique, Hermione, elle, avait un visage inexpressif et les yeux dans le vague.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à renter, des voix attirèrent leur attention :

- dégagez de mon chemin !

Hermione dont la curiosité avait été piquée alla voir de ce qu'il s'agissait, suivi de près par Ginny. Un homme était en train de menacer les passants qui se trouvaient sur sa route.

- Espèce de sang de bourbe, traître à votre sang ! Dégagez !

Les gens n'osaient ni répliquer, ni rester sur place.

- Ginny, ne bouge surtout pas d'ici.

Avant de pouvoir lui répondre, Hermione se tenait déjà devant lui.

- Dégage, traître à ton sang ! lui avait-il crié

- Ecoute-moi sale mangemort. Les passants jetaient des regards affolés à Hermione. En effet, en ces temps incertains, il était dangereux de menacer quelqu'un de mangemort.

- Tout ces gens valent mieux que toi, alors si dans cinq seconde je vois encore ta face de rat, tu auras à faire avec moi…1…

L'homme ricana un instant et lui dit :

- Tu es bien inconsciente traître à ton sang.

- 2…

- Tu joues à un jeu

- 3…

- très, très dangereux.

L'homme lança alors un _Stupefix_ à Hermione, mais celle-ci s'était préparée et l'avait évité facilement.

- 4…5

L'homme lui lança un _Sectumsempra_ mais Hermione avait encore une fois pris les devants en jetant un _Protego_.

_- Expelliarmus_ !

Hermione désarma son adversaire et lui dit d'une voix arrogante :

- Oh ! Un mangemort qui se fait désarmer par une sang de bourbe, non mais quelle honte !

Elle déversa alors toute sa rancœur sur lui en lui jetant sort après sort. Quand elle eu terminé, il n'avait plus l'aire d'un homme, mais d »une créature venue d'une autre planète.

Hermione, les yeux brillants d'une lueur nouvelle retrouva Ginny.

- Ginny, pas un mot à ta mère, ni Harry et à Ron s'il te plait !

- Je ne m'y risquerais pas mais tu as été complètement inconsciente.

Hermine lui sourit franchement puis lui dit :

- La vie est courte Ginny…allons retrouver ta mère avant qu'elle n'envoie quelqu'un nous chercher.

Et dans un PLOP ! sonore, elles transplanèrent au Terrier.

_Et voila pour ce chapitre!! Alors Sandra, comme tu l'as peut-être deviné, Ron est amoureux d'Hermione mais ils ne sont pas en couple!_

_Voila, j'espère que ca vous as plus! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensez de la présence de Drago?? C'était bien, moyen ou carrément nul?? (j'espère pas quand même :))_


	4. Rentrée scolaire

_Voila le quatrième chapitre de carpe diem. Merci à **Aodren**, **Sandra** et à** Camille Malefoy **pour vos review_. J'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant.

Pour l'autre fic que j'ecris _"**Bienvenue en enfer**_", je posterai la suite bientôt mais je ne préfère pas vous donner une date précise de peur de vous décevoir!

Bonne lecture!!

**Carpe Diem**

Chapitre 4 : Rentrée scolaire

- Ron réveilles toi, on va être en retard !

Ginny essayait en vain de réveiller son frère.

- Ronald Weasley ! Cria-t-elle, si tu ne te réveilles pas, tu auras à faire à moi !

Le rugissement de Ginny le fit sursauter et c'est d'une voix enroué qu'il lui dit :

- C'est bon, j'arrive…

- Tu ferais bien, Harry et Hermione sont levés depuis longtemps et nous partons à la gare de King Cross dans exactement une heure !

D'un pas maladroit, il se dirigea cers la salle de bain où il se prit une douche très chaude. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en sorti que plus engourdi. Il monta ensuite dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec Harry pour s'habiller.

- Bonjour Ron, lui dit son ami.

- Jour'…

- Allez Ron, dépêche toi, on part dans une demi-heure, le pressa celui-ci, en mettant ses dernières affaires dans la valise. Et va manger quelque chose !

Suivant le conseil de son ami, il descendit dans la cuisine. Quand il arriva à l'embrasure de la porte, il stoppa net, trop surpris pour continuer.

Il y avait là Mrs Weasley et Ginny, mais c'est Hermione qui le surpris.

Elle s'était ondulée les cheveux et maquillée comme à son habitude, mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était habillée avec les vêtements achetés quelques jours plus tôt. Elle portait une robe noire qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et des bottes à talons. La robe moulait parfaitement son corps et dévoilait de fines jambes. Ron ne put s'empêcher de la reluquer. Il s'attarda légèrement sur sa poitrine et quant il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Finalement, c'est tout à fait réveiller qu'il prit son petit déjeuner sans un mot.

Vers 10 heures, les quatre élèves embarquèrent dans le magicobus accompagnés des parents Weasley.

- Bienvenue à bord du magicobus, je suis Stan Rocade et voici…

- On sait, on sait ! Le coupa Arthur Weasley.

Quand ce fut le tour d'Hermione de monter, Stan émit un sifflement admiratif à sa vue. Hermione lui jeta un regard hautain sans rien dire. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais Ron décida d'y mettre son grain de sel.

- Un problème ? Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Hermione tiqua légèrement.

- Cool ! C'est qu'elle est mignonne la miss ! Lui dit-il en étudiant les formes d'Hermione.

- Tu ferais mieux de regarder autre part, lui siffla le rouquin.

Hermione, indignée qu'ils puissent parler d'elle ainsi intervient :

- Ron, occupes toi de tes affaires, tu veux ?

- Quoi ? Ca te plait qu'il te regarde comme ça !

- Non, mais de quoi je me mêle, je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule, lui dit elle avant d'aller s'installer au fond du magicobus d'un pas rageur.

Le couple Weasley, qui n'avait pas suivit l'échange, fut surpris de voir les élèves silencieux.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare King Cross légèrement en avance. Ils purent donc avoir le temps de saluer leurs amis respectifs. Les élèves furent pour la plus part étonné par Hermione, certains ne la reconnaissant même pas. Ron regarder d'un air mauvais ceux qui posaient sur elle des regards insistant mais sans toute fois rien dire.

Le temps ce jour-là était brumeux, de ces temps qui précèdent la pluie, avec beaucoup de vent. A cause de sa tenue légère, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle décida alors de sortir sa cape.

POV Drago Malefoy

Plus qu'une année, une seule et dernière année à Poudlard. Une ultime année en compagnie de ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle ou Pansy qui croit que je vais la demander en mariage. Quelle horreur, un bouledogue chez les Malefoy, ce n'est que parce que mon père fait des affaires avec le sien qu'il faut que je sois « gentil » avec elle.

Mes pensées revinrent sur ce qui se passera en cette fin d'année, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'allégeance, la marque…et imperceptiblement, je frissonnais.

Ce sont des voix qui me sortirent de ma pensée.

- Cette année, je me la fais ! Disait un garçon en sixième année à Poufsouffle.

- C'est vrai que c'est une bombe ! Lui répondit son ami.

Ma curiosité ayant été piquée, je cherchais du regard la personne dont les deux garçons parlaient, quand je la vis.

Elle était encore une fois de dos. J'aurais reconnu ces cheveux entre mille mais ce qui retint mon attention était la cape. Elle portait la cape que j'avais choisi pour elle.

J'avais souvent pensé à l'identité de la jeune fille mais sans succès. Elle était donc à Poudlard, parfait. Peut-être était-elle à Serpentard ? Sa façon de se tenir me frappait pour la seconde fois. Elle se tenait comme une fille, ou une femme digne de son rang. Elle serait une parfaite Malefoy, pensais-je, un léger sourire étirant mes lèvres.

Loin de mes sobres pensées concernant Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, je décidais de m'approcher d'elle pour enfin voir son visage, tel un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres quant la belette s'approcha d'elle, les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés.

Avant que je ne puisse intervenir, il lui dit en ricanant :

- Non mais qu'est-ce-que c'es que cette cape, tu veux rivaliser avec Rogue ou quoi ?

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers Ron, et donc vers moi pour lui répondre. Et là, j'eus la surprise de ma vie. J'étais tout simplement tétanisé par ce que je voyais.

La fille qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi et qui portait la cape que j'avais choisi n'était autre que la miss-je-sais-tout, le rat de bibliothèque, la Sang de Bourbe Granger !

Quel choc ! Je rétabli le masque d'impassibilité sur mon visage qui avait dû tomber avec la surprise et je bifurquais. Toutes idées de mariage avait disparu de ma tête instantanément et fut remplacer par des injures mentales à son encontre plus vulgaire que jamais.

Je fus par la suite rejoins par Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui me permit de décharger ma haine sur eux.

Fin POV Drago Malefoy

Hermione monta dans le train d'un pas rageur. Elle venait à nouveau de se disputer avec Ron. C'est donc en pestant qu'elle s'assit à côté de Ginny.

Pendant tout le trajet, elle se contenta de voir défiler le paysage et de grogner des réponses brèves quand Ginny lui posait des questions.

En début d'après-midi, un élève de seconde année vint s'adresser à elle :

- Excusez-moi, est-ce-que miss Granger est dans ce compartiment ?

- C'est moi, répondit la concerné.

- Le professeur Mc Gonnagall vous demande. Elle est au wagon numéro 2, dit-il d'une voix timide.

Hermione acquiesça. Après avoir salué ses amis (Ron s'était détourné), elle se dirigea vers le second wagon.

Etant complètement à l'opposé, elle dû passer devant tout les élèves de Poudlard. La plus part d'entre eux chuchotaient sur son passage et lui jetaient des regards, certains curieux, d'autres envieux ou même encore assassins, mais elle les ignora superbement.

Arrivé à destination, elle trouva le professeur Mc Gonnagall, et à sa grande surprise Malefoy qui ne lui adressa pas un seul regard.

- professeur Mc Gonnagall, vous m'avez demandé ?

- Oui, asseyez-vous, j'étais justement en train d'expliquer à Mr Malefoy que le directeur ainsi que le corps professoral vous a désigné comme préfet en chef.

Hermione acquiesça légèrement. Elle était quelque peu surprise que cette nouvelle ne lui fasse que cet effet là. Depuis sa première année, elle rêvait de ce poste, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait, elle n'arrivait même pas à esquisser un sourire. Par contre, le fait que le second préfet en chef soit Malefoy l'agaçait au plus haut point.

- C'est une tâche à haute responsabilités et je dois vous prévenir que tout manquement à votre devoir sera sanctionné par le retrait de votre insigne.

Le professeur parla longtemps, expliquant en détail les devoirs des préfets. Hermione fut tout de même heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle aurait ses propres appartements, et même si elle devait les partageait avec Malefoy, elle était sûre que celui-ci préfère être dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Enfin, une année de calme !

Quand la directrice adjointe leur dit tout ce qu'il devait savoir, le Poudlard express était arrivé à destination. Les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers la calèche réservée aux préfets en chef. Ils s'installèrent l'un face à l'autre et c'est dans un silence buté qu'ils se mirent en route.

L'image était assez étrange : parmi la cohue des retrouvailles, la joie d'une nouvelle année scolaire, il y avait une calèche où deux élèves se tenaient droits et fiers, le visage ne trahissant aucune émotion et dont le regard se perdait au loin.

Hermione était assez étonné du silence de son désormais colocataire. Elle pensait que la première chose qu'ils feraient lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient seuls serait de s'insulter. Elle profita de ce silence pour l'examiner du coin de l'œil. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé auparavant. Quand ils se voyaient, s'était pour s'insulter uniquement.

Malefoy était grand et possédait une silhouette plus tôt fine. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas musclé. Hermione devinait aisément ses muscles sous ses habits. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi blond étaient plaqués comme à son habitude en arrière, dévoilant un visage net, sans aucune imperfection. Sa bouche, d'un rose nacré était légèrement pincée, et ses yeux d'un bleu-gris dévoilaient son ascendance.

En clair, il était beau et Hermione n'eut aucune difficulté à se l'avouer. La jeune fille fut cependant coupée dans ses pensées quand son collègue prit la parole d'une voix narquoise.

- Je sais que je suis beau, mais je ne savais pas que tu ne pouvais pas détourner ton regard de mon corps !

- Détrompes toi Malefoy, je me demandais juste quand est-ce que tu allais ouvrir la bouche pour me faire entendre une de tes remarques subtiles, répondit-elle avec un air mauvais.

- Il fallait me le dire plus tôt si elles t'avaient autant manquées Sang de Bourbe, lui dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est toujours la même cassette, tu n'as rien de nouveau ?

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'as aiguisé la langue cet été, tu as changé, même si tu reste une immonde créature.

- Ferme là Malefoy, je n'ai demandé l'avis de personne et surtout pas d'une fouine comme toi.

Hermione n'avait pas entendu la réponse de son colocataire ca la calèche venait de s'arrêter et celle-ci s'était précipité pour descendre.

**Voila c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Vos impressions ? Comment avez vous trouvé la réaction de drago ? Et la relation drago-hermione pour une prmière rencontre?? J'attends vos réactions avec impatience!!!**

**Bsx, kowala.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Voila enfin le cinquième chapitre. Il a été plus long à venir que les autres, vraiment désolé mais j'ai essayait de faire de mon mieux._

_Un grand merci pour tout les reviewers. Franchement, ça encourage de lire vos messages alors surtout ne les limitez pas :=)_

**Carpe Diem**

Chapitre 5 

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, les élèves se précipitèrent dans la grande salle pour assister à a répartition des premières années. Hermione fit de même. Elle s'installa près de ses amis et écouta d'une oreille distraite la discussion qu'ils menaient.

Quand la répartition fut terminée, le professeur Dumbledore fit son habituel discours de nouvelle année.

Quand le repas apparut sur les tables, Hermione remarqua que contrairement à son habitude, Ron ne mangeait pas. Intriguée, elle l'examina du coin de l'œil.

Celui-ci était assis d'une manière peu gracieuse sur sa chaise avec les épaules courbées en avant. Ses yeux était fixé sur son assiette mais il ne semblait pas vraiment la regardé. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sa bouche se tordait en une moue mais la jeune fille ne sut dire si elle était insatisfaite ou boudeuse.

Ce fut Harry, qui également intrigué par son comportement qui l'interpella le premier :

- Ron ! Ouh-ou ! Tu es avec nous ?

Quand le rouquin releva la tête, ce fut le regard d'Hermione qu'il croisa en premier. Le feu lui monta immédiatement aux joues. Il détourna alors rapidement les yeux et se concentra sur Harry tout en se servant du porridge.

Hermione jugea son comportement étrange mais l'oublia bien vite quand le professeur Mc Gonagall vint la chercher pour la mener à son nouvel appartement. Elle était accompagnée de son homologue masculin Drago Malefoy.

C'est dans un silence quasi religieux qu'ils firent leur chemin. Arrivé devant un tableau représentant une châtelaine, le professeur Mc Gonagall prit la parole.

- Votre mot de passe est « amitié ». Si vous désirez le changer, il faudra venir me faire une demande, mais je vous préviens, je n'ai pas l'intention de le changer tout les jours, je vous prierais alors de faire attention aux oreilles indiscrètes.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans leur appartement dont la porte s'était ouverte quelques instants plutôt.

Leur salle commune était très agréable. Les couleurs de Griffondor et de Serpentard se mariaient parfaitement. Il y avait des canapés, une table ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque. Au fond, deux portes s'ouvraient sur une terrasse de dimension honorable.

En se promenant, Hermione vit trois portes. Celle de droite était ornée d'un cadre où l'on pouvait lire « Hermione Granger ». Celle de gauche portait le nom de « Drago Malefoy ». La jeune fille déduisit donc que celle du milieu était la salle de bain commune.

- Avant que vous ne découvriez vos chambres, j'aimerais ajouter une petite précision. Vos devoirs de préfets seront affichés sur le tableau qui se situe au fond de la salle. Voila, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir professeur, répondit Hermione.

Dès que celle-ci eut franchi la porte, la jeune fille se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre. Celle-ci était décorée au couleur de sa maison. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil circulaire, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il y avait deux lavabos agrémentaient chacun d'un miroir, ainsi qu'une cabine de douche et une baignoire immense.

Alors qu'elle examinait les différents robinets, son colocataire arriva :

- Granger, tu t'imagines dedans avec moi pour que tu ais cet air là ?

La jeune fille ricana avant de répondre :

- Ne rêve pas Malefoy, je vais finir par croire que c'est ce que tu souhaites.

- Détrompes toi, jamais je m'imaginerais te toucher. Un Malefoy qui touche une Sang de Bourbe, beurk ! Dit-il en grimaçant.

- Voila au moins un point où l'on s'entend car c'est réciproque.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de bonne heure pour se préparer mentalement à cette nouvelle année, et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle commençait avec un double cours de potion.

Elle commença par prendre une douche froide puis elle s'habilla et se maquilla comme elle le faisait maintenant depuis quelques semaines et quand elle se rendit à la grande salle, son colocataire venait à peine de se réveiller.

A la table des Griffondors, comme aux autres tables, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Il était encore tôt. La jeune fille en profita pour manger tranquillement, sans être dérangé par des regards trop curieux.

Une demi-heure plutard, elle aperçut Ron et Harry qui rentraient. Ils étaient en plein débat. Harry, surtout, paraissait s'enflammer, les sourcils froncés, le regard déterminé et faisait de grands gestes de la main alors que Ron écoutait, le visage troublé.

Quand les garçons relevèrent la tête et rencontrèrent les yeux d'Hermione, ils stoppèrent net leurs bavardages. Quelques secondes après que leur surprise fut passée, Ron fuyait ses yeux alors qu'Harry lui adressa un sourire timide en engageant la conversation.

- Salut Hermione ! Tu es matinale aujourd'hui.

La Griffondor, qui les regardait d'un air suspicieux, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose ?

- Non, non !

- Non, rien !

Leur empressement à lui répondre confirma ses doutes, et c'est dans un silence buté qu'elle fini son petit déjeuner.

Une demi-heure avant le début des cours, elle remonta dans sa chambre, prit son livre de potion et s'installa sur le canapé pour le relire une énième fois.

Elle avait promis à ses parents d'être la première de sa promotion et elle n'avait pas l'intention de manquer à sa promesse.

A 8h55, elle descendit dans les cachots et ce fut un Rogue aussi froid que les années précédente qu'il les accueilli. Il leur fit un bref discours sur l'importance de cette année (dû aux aspics) et après leur avoir signifié ce qu'il pensait de leur quotient intellectuel, du moins, celui de Griffondor et e particulier celui de Harry et Neville, ils purent commencer leur première potion de l'année.

Hermione avait fini la première sa potion et le professeur Rogue n'y trouva rien à y redire, elle étai parfaite. Comme la jeune fille n'avait rien à faire, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux différentes potions de ses camarades. Celle de Harry était verte au lieu de bleu celle de Ron était devenu si épaisse que le rouquin avait de plus en plus de mal à la mélanger.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Ron ne bougonna pas à la vue du résultat de sa potion, et contrairement à ses habitudes, il complimenta même celle d'Hermione.

- Bravo, Mione. C'est toi qui réussit les potions en premier comme toujours !

Cette remarque l'aurait fait sauter de joie il y a quelques mois, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Elle se contenta de lui rendre la pareille.

- Merci, Ron. La tienne non plus n'est pas mal, tu as juste oublié de retirer ton chaudron quand tu as ajouté les racines de Mandragor.

La journée passa rapidement, et c'est avec un soulagement unanime que les élèves accueillirent la fin des cours.

Hermione pour sons plus grand bonheur, ne rencontra que très peu son homologue masculin. Et le peu de fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, ils s'étaient ignorés.

POV Hermione Granger

Enfin les cours sont terminés pour aujourd'hui. C'set surement la première fois que des cours m'insupportent. En fait, ce n'est pas les heures de cours qui m'énervent, mais plutôt ces adolescents idiots. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça toute la journée ! J'ai beau m'en ficher comme du dernier match de quidditch, c'est tout de même agaçant de sentir sur moi des regards permanents.

Je ferme brutalement le livre que je suis en train de lire, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, je décide d'aller manger. Je descends dons à la grande salle et m'installe à côté de Ron, en face d'Harry.

Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent me cacher, ça ne leur ressemble pas d'avoir des secrets pour moi, mais après tout, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

- Ces pommes de terre douces sont excellentes, me dit soudain Ron.

Je le fixais un instant avant de répondre. Son comportement était vraiment étrange. Tout le monde savait pertinemment que Ronald Weasley faisait hommage à la nourriture en se goinfrant et non en faisant des éloges.

- Elles sont aussi bonne que d'habitude.

En face de moi, Harry faisait les gros yeux à son ami. Je soupirais devant cette puérilité.

Quand je me levais pour rentrer à mes appartements, Ron se proposa pour m'accompagner, et bien que je n'aie aucunement besoin de lui, j'acceptais.

POV Drago Malefoy

Après avoir subi toutes sortes d'idioties possibles de la part de Pansy, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer à mes appartements.

En marchant dans les couloirs, des voix me parvinrent. Tout d'abord, je n'y fis pas attention, mais lorsque je reconnu celle de Granger, ma curiosité prit le dessus et je tendis davantage l'oreille.

- Tu t'en sors pas trop mal avec la fouine ? demandait Weasley.

A l'entente de ce surnom stupide, mes mains se crispèrent et j'étais prêt à lui jeter un sort si le souhait de savoir la réponse de Granger n'était pas plus fort.

- Ca pourrait être pire. En fait on ne s'est pas souvent vu, alors on n'a pas le temps de s'insulter et de toute façon, ce n'est que le premier jour.

Sa voix paraissait tellement lasse, tellement fatigué et je me demandais bien pourquoi.

- Heu…Mione tu sais, il y a un truc que je voulais te…

Mais alors qu'il parlait, un vacarme assourdissant retentit pas très loin. Granger ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer car elle s'élançait déjà à la recherche du chahuteur. Ce ne fut pas très long, ni très difficile à le trouver. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur qui saccageait la classe de métamorphose. Elle le chassa en le menaçant de quelques sorts puis revint vers son interlocuteur.

- Désolé Ron, tu disais ?

Je vis le visage de Weasley devenir plus rouge qu'auparavant et une soudaine envie de rire me prit.

- Heu…ah oui, je te disais que je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu es une fille super sympa et super chouette.

En fait il avait plutôt chuchoté cette phrase car je dus immobiliser toute mon attention pour tout entendre. Je m'approchais alors un peu plus.

- Heu merci Ron, c'et gentil, amis étant ta meilleure amie, c'est normal qu'on s'apprécie non ?

- Mmmh oui…j'ai conscience que je suis quelques fois un peu lourd mais c'est parce que je veux te protéger et…

- Ron, que ce soit bien clair une bonne fois pour toute, je suis capable de me défendre toute seule. Insinuerais-tu que mes capacités sont inférieures aux tiennes ?

- Non ! non ! s'écria Weasley, c'est juste que je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal…tu sais je…jet'aimebeaucoup,vraimentaimerest-ce-quetuveuxsortiravecmoi ?

- Pardon ? Tu peux essayer d'articuler, je n'ai rien compris.

Moi j'avais compris et instinctivement mon ventre se noua. Il n'était pas sorcier de deviner qu'il voulait sortir avec elle, cela se voyait comme un bouton sur le front.

Mais le nœud dans le ventre m'agaçait fortement. Je m'en foutais de Granger, et même si elle était bien foutue, ce n'est qu'une Sang de Bourbe après tout.

- Je te demandais si tu voulais sortir avec moi car j'éprouve des sentiments envers toi et je suis persuader que c'est réciproque, lui répéta-t-il en fixant attentivement ses chaussures.

Garnger ne répondit pas tout de suite. Et ce silence se traduisit pour moi en anxiété.

Garnger n'allait quand même pas sortir avec cette belette rousse, moche, idiote et pauvre ?

- Ron, j'apprécie énormément tes compliments, mais tu es mon meilleur ami avec Harry, rien de plus et…

En entendant sa réponse, je souris et me décontractait. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas sortir avec Weasmoche, et je déteste avoir tord.

- Tu te tapes quelqu'un c'est ça !

Le ton de Weasley était devenu froid et acide.

- je ne répondrais pas à une question aussi malvenue ! répondit Granger en haussant la voix car elle avait due remarquer le changement de on de Weasley.

- ton silence est synonyme d'aveu, et bien, va rejoindre ton petit copain pour vous envoyer en l'air ce soir !

Pour seule réponse, il reçut une magistrale claque qui laissa une trace rouge de doigts raffinés sur sa joue gauche.

Après cela granger parti.

Je m'avançais vers Weasley en lui souriant :

- Alors la belette, ça fait quoi d'être repousser par la Sang de Bourbe.

Il était encore trop surpris pour me répondre, et ce fut avec un plaisir intense que je rajoutais :

- Alors, à ton avis, qui c'est qu'elle se tape ta copine ?

Et je partis tranquillement vers mes appartements en ricanant.

_Voila pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ca vous a plus !! ; )_


	6. Chapter 6

Voila le sixième chapitre. Merci à tout les reviewers:

Virginie01 : Moi aussi je trouve que Ron n'a que ce qu'il mérite. J'avoue, ce n'est pas du tout un de mes personnages préférés...

Sandra : Merci pour ta review ! Mais ne martirisons pas notre pauvre Draginouchet d'amour^^ lol

Jones 17: Ronald est le pro de la galanterie ! Mouais, Drago a eu un eptit rattement de battement de coeur !

deadkittiekat : Moi aussi il m'énerve Ron, mais, bon sans lui, l'histoire ne serais plus pareil^^ Merci pour tes encouragements !

Bonne lecture à tous

0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O

**Carpe Diem**

Chapitre 6

Ronald Weasley n'avait plus adressé la parole à Hermione Granger depuis ce fameux jour, et la jeune fille n'avait, de son côté, rien fait pour améliorer la situation. De ce fait, elle restait la plupart du temps seule car Ron ne quittait pas Harry et Harry ne faisait rien pour l'éloigner. D'ailleurs Hermione était persuadé que le Survivant l'évitait également mais le pourquoi du comment, elle n'en savait rien.

La jeune fille passait donc ses journées entre ses devoirs et ses obligations de préfète. Et ces derniers se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que l'année passait. En effet, les deux préfets en chef étaient dans l'obligation d'organiser le bal de noël qui aura lieu dans deux mois.

En apprenant la nouvelle, la jeune file avait craint que son homologue masculin ne coopère pas, mais à son grand étonnement, il ne rechigna que très peu.

Plusieurs fois par semaine, ils se réunissaient dans leur salle commune pour organiser l'événement. La première fois, c'était pour choisir le thème.

Flash back

- Granger, j'espère que je ne vais pas devoir te supporter tous les jours à ces réunions débiles ?

-Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais accepté ta compagnie 24h sur 24, déjà que je te vois tous les jours…Deux fois par semaines, c'est largement suffisant à mon goût.

- Bien, voilà au moins une chose de régler.

- On doit choisir entre trois thèmes pour le bal.

- Quels sont-ils ? lui demanda Drago en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas ouvert l'enveloppe où se trouve les instructions.

Drago se saisit immédiatement de la lettre posé sur la table et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. Il la parcourut des yeux rapidement avant de ricaner.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait grogner comme un cochon ?

Drago lui lança un regard noir mais ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui jeter la lettre qu'elle s'empressa de lire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Le thème de cette année avait été choisi par Dumbledore en personne et sera autour du mariage.

- La miss-je-sais-tout aurait-elle perdu sa langue ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Hermione se contenta de le fusiller des yeux avant de dire :

- C'est ridicule. Le mariage, non mais c'est quoi ce thème ?

- Je croyais que tu étais une stupide adoratrice du vieux fou ?

- Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais de dire des idioties ?

Fin du flash back

Les jours passèrent et les réunions avec. Deux semaines avant le bal Hermione et rago avait fini complètement l'organisation, des affiches étaient collées partout sur les murs de Poudlard. Le bal était le sujet de conversation. Les filles étaient excitées attendant avec impatience qu'un cavalier se présente à elle. Quand aux garçons, eux, rivalisaient pour demander aux plus belles collègienne de les accompagner.

Hermione avait reçu plusieurs demandes mais n'en avait accepté aucune. Elle n'était pas d'huemeur à s'amuser, elle voulait y aller seule.

Alors que la jeune fille marchait dans un des couloirs du collège, elle aperçut Harry et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était seul. Vexé par son comprtement depuis lusieurs semaines maintenant, Hermione l'ignora superbement, mais c'est sans compté sur la ténacité de son ami.

- Hermione attend !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et continua son chemin.

- Hermione, on se doit des explications !

- ON se doit des explications ? Non, non, je ne crois pas !

- Et bien moi je pense que si, Hermione, s'il te plait ne fais pas ta tête de mule !

- Faire ma tête de mule ? La jeune fille rit jaune. Non, Harry, je ne te dois rien. C'est toi qui m'a évité sans aucune explication !

- JE te dois des explications alors que tu couches avec Malefoy, alors que blesse Ron sans raison valable ?

Hermione resta un instant ahuri devan ces propos.

- Pardon ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Harry lui aussi commencait à s'énerver.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu aimais Ron, pourquoi tu lui annonce brutalement que tu couches avec Malefoy et en plus tu le frappes. Non, mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris !

Hermione fut tout siplement scandalisé par ces paroles. La colère avait surgit mais fut vite remlaçé par la tristesse. C'est donc les yeux brillant d'une lueur nouvelle qu'elle regarda Harry avant de lui dire :

- Harry, tu me déçois, vraimment. Tu était mon meilleur ami. Je te faisait confiance...Même i je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, je vais quand même te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pour ne pas le regretter après. Quand Ron est venu me demander de sortir avec lui, j'ai voulu lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un ami mes yeux, rien de plus. Mais lui m'accuse de coucher avec un autre garçon, d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce que Malefoy fait dans cette histoire. Et même si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela le concerne lui ou toi... Et la baffe qu'il s'est pris n'était que mérité. Je ne regrette aucunement mes gestes.

Son ton était devenu froid. Après un instant de pause, elle ajouta :

- Maintenant, Harry, je ne veux plus te voir... Et ele lui tourna le dos.

Harry qui regretté ses paroles la retint par le bras. Il avait parlé sous l'impulsion de la colère. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait.

- Mione, s'il te plait attend !

Lâche moi Harry, j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps !

- Je suis déso...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione s'était dégagé et partit en courant vers son appartement.

Drago Malefoy se promenai dans les couloirs quand il décida de se rendre à sa chambre. Quand il frachit la porte de la salle commune, ll vit avec surprise Hermione roulé en boule en train de sangloter.

C'état la première fois qu'il voyait la jeune fille pleurer. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son coeur se serra.

Hermione, elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Cela faisait longtemps que la Griffondor n'avait pas versé des larmes. Elles s'était jurée qu'elle ne faiblirait pas après la mort de ses parents, mais ses amis l'avait délaissé. Elle n'avait plus personne pour l'aider, l'épauler, la soutenir.

Drago se maudissait déjà intérieurement de ce qu'il allait faire, mais c'était comme s'il ne controlait plus ses gestes. Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et dit à voix haute.

- C'est Weasmoche qui te fais pleurer. Il est pire que le balafré ! Et lui tendit alors un mouchoir.

Hermione surprise de savoir que son homologue masculin était là, releva la tête avec un air d'incompréhension. Quand elle vit le mouchoir, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir honte qu'il la découvre ainsi. Mais comme le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouoir s'éloigner, elle lui prit le morceau de tissu blanc brodé aux armories des Malefoy.

Drago ne tarda pas à rentrer dans sa chambre et Hermione, qui la surprise lui avit fais sécher les larmes ne tarda pas à faire de même.

Le lendemain, quand hermione se réveilla, elle était décider à ne plus se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Elle ne voulait plus être surprise par le Serpentard, même s'il avait été "gentil". En fait, la jeune fille avai eu du mal à le cerner. Parfois, il est détestable et parfois, il se comportait comme un être normal.

Quand elle descendit de sa chambre, elle tomba sur l'objet de ses pensées. Drago Malefoy était assis sur le canapé. Après avoir toussoter pour signaler sa présence, elle lui dit d'une voix hésitante :

- Euh ... Humm... Désolé pour hier, tiens, merci pour le mouchoir.

Drago se retourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils :

- Tu t'es mouché dedans, je ne le reprend pas.

- Je l'ai nettoyé, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Hermione ne trouva donc rien d'autre à faire que de rebrousser chemin.

Au cours de la semaine suivante, la vie à Poudlard ne fut pas vraiment différente par rapport aux jours précédents. Seul les invitations au bal devenait plus nombreuses.

Un lundi matin, quand le cours de métamorphose fut terminé, le preofesseur Mc Gonnagal retint Hermione et Drago (c'était un cours en commun) après la sonnerie :

- Avez-vous terminé l'organisation du bal ?

- Oui professeur, répondit la Griffondor.

Bien, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien lors de la récéption et n'oubliez pas d'être présent à 20 H précise pour ouvrir le bal.

Drago fut plus rapide qu'Hermione pour réagir :

- Pardon ??

- Et bien, quoi, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Ce sont les préfets en chef qui ouvre le bal. Cela se fait toutes les années. ce n'est pas une nouveauté !

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas y aller avec lui ! Cria Hermione.

- Je tiens à ma réputation. Hors de quesion que jy aille avec la miss-je-sais-tout !

- Mr Malefoy, un peu de respect si vous ne voulez pas que je vous enlève des points ! Et de toute façon, c'est comme ça, on ne discute pas !

Les deux adolescants essayèrent de discuter avec la directrice adjointe, masi celle-ci les mit rapidement dehors. C'est donc abattu qu'ils rejoingirent leurs appartements.

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Ce jour là, même les professeur semblait fébriles. Hermione, qui s'était entendu avec Drago pour que celui ci vienne la chercher à 19 h 45, mettait une dernière touche de maquillage. Elle se regarda ensuite dans le miroir, et quand elle jugea qu'elle était présentable, elle sortit de sa chambre.

- Eh bien Granger, ce n'est pas...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase tant sa beauté l'époustoufler.

oO0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O0°0OoO0°0OoO0°O

Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ca vous a plus!

Reviews please!!

Bisoux, kowala


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Inutile de vous dire que je regrette d'avoir tant tardé^^ mais en fait j'ai eu le symptome de la flemmingite aigu e après j'ai du réviser pour ce maudit bac de francais et comme j'ai passé hier l'oral, je m suis dit qu'il état tant de poster un nouveau chapitre. par contre il est vraiment court^^ mais je ne vooulais pas vous faire patienter encore longtemps^^**

**Voila, bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ! **

**Carpe Diem**

_Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Ce jour là, même les professeur semblait fébriles. Hermione, qui s'était entendu avec Drago pour que celui ci vienne la chercher à 19 h 45, mettait une dernière touche de maquillage. Elle se regarda ensuite dans le miroir, et quand elle jugea qu'elle était présentable, elle sortit de sa chambre._

_- Eh bien Granger, ce n'est pas..._

_Mais il ne put finir sa phrase tant sa beauté l'époustouflait._

Chapitre 7 : le bal

Drago venait de lever les yeux d'une lettre qu'il était en train de lire. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir tant de beauté, tant d'élégance et de grâce chez la jeune fille. Elle était dix fois, cent fois, plus belle que le jour du bal de quatrième année. Et ça, Drago Malefoy n'avait aucun scrupule à se l'avouer.

La jeune fille était vêtue d'une robe blanche, blanche comme la neige et d'une simplicité sévère. Le tissu, du satin de soie était légèrement transparent, dévoilant ainsi d'interminables longues jambes. La robe ne possédait aucune bretelle, laissant ainsi un collier orné le cou de la jeune Griffondor.

Un fin ruban enserrait le buste d'Hermione mettant en valeur une poitrine généreuse et laissant ainsi le léger tissu descendre en cascade.

Ses cheveux, relevés en un chignon dégagé son visage rayonnant.

- Et bien…hum, Drago se racla la gorge avant de continuer. Tu as fait un effort de présentation.

Hermione sourit devant se compliment. Quand son homologue était en train de la détailler, elle n'avait pas non plus perdu son temps et ne pouvait nier qu'il était une fois de plus très beau.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Drago releva un sourcil en signe de désapprobation.

- Je suis toujours beau Granger.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant autant de mauvaise foie.

Malgré les apparences, la jeune fille sentait son cœur se serrait. Cette année, elle passait le bal sans ses amis, et sans aucun encouragement de ses parents. Malgré tout, elle se promis de rester forte devant cet acharnement du sort.

Le couple se dirigea vers la grande salle, et c'est à 19 heures précise que les portes s'ouvrirent sur eux.

Tous les visages s'étaient retournés vers les préfets en chef. Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, un Serpentard et une Griffondor, deux personnes totalement opposé par leur nature, leur idéologie ouvraient le bal ensemble. Et pour la première fois, ces deux personnes étaient en parfaite harmonie.

Quand la musique retentit, Drago se retourna vers sa cavalière et avec toute la grâce d'un gentleman, il lui demanda :

- Voulez vous m'accorder cette danse, miss ?

Hermione le regardait un sourire en coin avant de répondre :

- Mais c'est avec plaisir…

Es élèves qui avaient entendu ce petit échange en furent étonné. Ron qui faisait partit de ses élèves là, devint rouge de fureur, mais Hermione ne lui accorda aucune attention.

Drago entraîna Hermione au milieu de la piste et la fit danser devant l'école entière. Hermione souriait comme jamais depuis le début de cette année scolaire. Tout ces soucis s'étaient par magie envolé. Elle regarda Drago dans les yeux, chose qui le troubla avant de lui dire d'une voix presque fataliste :

- Si tu pouvais être comme ça tout les jours…

Drago lui fit son célèbre sourire en coin -celui qui faisait craquer toutes les filles- avant de lui dire :

- Tu aimes danser avec moi ?

Hermione rougit légèrement avant de lui répondre :

- Ce n'est pas désagréable.

- Seulement ? Lui répondit-il un moue sur le visage.

- Pfff, tu ne changeras jamais !

- Vu comme c'est parti, je te propose de faire une trêve pour aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec toi.

- C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Hermione était pour le moins étonnée par son comportement. Que caches tu ?

- Ce n'est que pour une journée, ou plutôt pour une soirée. Après tout, nous sommes les préfets en chef, nous devons montrer l'exemple !

- Je ne fais pas confiance à un Serpentard.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de la regarder dans les yeux :

- Ecoutes, Granger. Si j'avais voulu te jouer un mauvais coup, je l'aurais fais depuis longtemps.

En disant cela, Drago la fit basculer en arrière, la tenant fermement du bras droit. La jeune fille avait la tête renversé, dévoilant à Drago un cou fragile, sensuelle.

Puis la musique s'arrêta. La danse était terminée. Drago aida sa cavalière à se relever sous les applaudissements des élèves ainsi que du corps professoral.

Hermione était rouge d'émotion. Elle se retourna vers son ennemi de toujours avant de lui dire :

- D'accord pour une trêve !

- Bien, tu m'accompagnes à ma table ?

Pendant ce temps, Harry ne ratait rien de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Même s'il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient, il voyait bien qu'ils étaient en parfaite entente. C'est d'abord une colère sans nom qui l'envahit. Hermione le trahissait. Elle pactisait avec l'ennemi. Et cette colère ne fit que s'accroitre en voyant les différentes émotions qui se lisait sur le visage de sa sœur de cœur, de son amie, son ex-amie. Cette colère s'était mue petit à petit en tristesse de la perdre ainsi, puis en culpabilité. S'il avait été présent un peu plus pour elle ces derniers temps, ils n'en seraient pas là. A ce moment là, il se détestait d'avoir voulu calmer les ardeurs de Ron en allant lui parler, en allant la faire culpabiliser. Elle, qui venait de perdre ses parents. Il avait fait une fois de plus le mauvais choix et il se détestait pour ça.

En voyant Hermione se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, il se leva de rage et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Ron, quant à lui compensait sa frustration en bécotant avec Lavande Brown. Il évacuait en quelque sorte toute sa colère dans des baisers interminables dépourvu de toute douceur et raffinement. Mais la jeune fille n'en avais que faire. Elle était seulement heureuse de retrouver son Ronny, celui qui l'avait quitter l'année précédente.

Du côté des préfets en chef, tout ce passait pour le mieux. Les Serpentards n'avait pas protesté en voyant Hermione. La présence de Drago suffisait à faire taire toute les rumeurs. Et puis, la plupart d'entre eux étaient occupés à autre chose qu'à la jeune fille. Seul Pansy regardait méchamment la préfète en chef.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Drago t'autorise à être parmi nous, lui dit-elle lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent seules.

- Parkinson, c'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui, alors pour l'amour de Merlin cesse tes enfantillages. De toute façon, on redeviendra comme avant demain, répondit l'intéressée avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

Pansy resta pensive quelques instant avant qu'Hermione ne l'interrompe dans ses pensées.

- Par Merlin, qu'elle horreur !

Pansy dirigea son regard vers l'endroit que lui indiquait Hermione et vit Millicent Bulstrode embrasser fougueusement Crabbe. C'était un spectacle des plus déplaisant à voir, même pour Pansy et les deux filles se mirent à rire, tout à coup complice.

- Viens, allons voir ce qui se passe, proposa Parkinson.

Hermione, accompagnée de sa nouvelle connaissance -si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça- se dirigèrent vers le groupe de Serpentard qui s'était formé autour du nouveau couple. Evidemment, se trouvait au centre le prince des serpents de Poudlard.

Hermione se faufila entre les élèves et s'approcha de lui :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ?

Drago se retourna vers Hermione et lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Je lui ai jeté un sort, répondit-il d'un air détaché.

Les yeux de la Griffondor s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Puis elle fronça les sourcils comme pour s'apprêter à le réprimander, mais le vert et argent qui se délectait de voir les différentes émotions traverser le visage de sa colocataire la devança, un sourire charmeur toujours collé sur son visage :

- Elle est en manque. Elle m'a carrément sauté dessus pour m'embrasser !

A ces paroles, la colère de la jeune fille s'attisa subitement mais ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, elle voulut le réprimander :

- Espèce de serpent ! Tu l'aurais mériter !

- Granger, Granger…Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire meilleur compliment, lui répondit le blond en la regardant du coin des yeux. Granger ?

- Quoi ?

- On continue la fête dans nos appartements avec les Serpentards.

- Si McGonagall l'apprend, on sera bon pour un allez simple à la gare King Kross !

- Tiens, tiens…Et moi qui croyais que les Griffondors étaient courageux…

- Espèce de crétin sans cervelle…c'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

- Si t'es pas contente, tu vas chez les Griffis dormir. Nous, on continue la fête…et en prime, avec du wiski pur feu à volonté !

Hermione regarda du coté de la table des professeurs. Il fallait dire que cette idée la séduisait pas mal. La jeune fille avait besoin de se libérer et puis, les Serpentards n'étaient pas si détestable que ça.

- Ok, je suis partante.

- Par contre, il est hors de question que t'amène un idiot avec toi lui, dit-il en jetant un regard noir vers les Griffondors.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour amener qui que ce soit dans nos appartement ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'en avais pas l'intention. Sa voix était devenu amer, et ses yeux se ternirent un instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

- Je monte en premier pour pas que les profs s'aperçoivent de quelque chose.

Elle s'élança alors vers la sortie de la grande salle mais après seulement deux pas, un main la reteins par le bras, et imperceptiblement, un frisson l'envahit :

- Granger, attend.

Malefoy la retenait par le bras. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, ou plutôt Hermione fixait l'endroit où son bras rentrait en contact avec celui de son colocataire le temps que celui-ci remarque la chose. Une fraction de seconde plutard, il relâcha son bras d'un geste vif :

- Prend Pansy avec toi pour arranger la salle commune…et j'aurais une sangsue de moins sur mon dos…finit-il par ronchonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

**Voila pour aujourd'hui !**

**Je voulais remecier à tout ce qui ont laisser des reviews pour le chapitre précédent, et sachez que ca fait vraiment très plaisir ! et ca encourage vraiment pour écrire la suite !**


End file.
